Behind the Screen
by AngryMagic
Summary: What happens when everyone has each others numbers? All hell gets loose. That's what.
1. Chapter 1

**This was inspired by the amazing ForeverIsAnAwfullyLongTime and her fanfiction: "TTYL". If you are a Once Upon a Time fan, I highly recommend this humorous fan fiction.**

**This is a 'Kik' format fan fiction meaning, the concept is similar to that of text messaging only you can send a group text and all... **

**ANYWAYS! **

**I do not own the characters of the vampire diaries. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Elena's technical difficulties

Elena: Damon, I love you.

Stefan: -_-

Stefan: Wrong number...

Elena: Stefan?!

Stefan: Yeah.

Elena: I'm so sorry! I wanted 2 send that 2 Damon.

Stefan: I Realized...

Elena: But I love u 2...

**[Stefan has left the conversation]**

* * *

Elena: Stefan! Don't do this! U know I love u!

Damon: ...

Damon: Really Elena?

Elena: DAMON! I'm SO sorry! I wanted 2 send that 2 Stefan!

Damon: I realized.

Elena: Only to make him feel better. I HEART U!

Damon: You heart me?

Elena: U know what I mean.

Damon: *smirks* Yeah I do.

Elena: O.O Y is it that i can actually picture u smirking?

Damon: Because you LOVE my smirk. *smirks sexily*

Elena: -_- did u really have 2 add "sexily"?

Damon: Yes. Yes I did.

Elena: STEFAN! I'm so sorry! I LOVE YOU!

Damon: -_-

Damon: Wrong chat.

**[ Damon has left the conversation ]**

Katherine: Well, that went well.

Elena: o.O How long have u been here?

Katherine: I'm always watching.

Elena: Get a life.

Katherine: You stole mine.

Elena: Urgh. Whatever...

**[Elena has left the conversation]**

* * *

Elena: I love you.

Damon: Me too.

Stefan: Me too.

Damon: Wait! You sent a group message!

Elena: ... Oopsies?

Stefan: well, then...

* * *

Elena: … I love you?

Caroline: Awwwww! I HEART U 2, E!

Elena: Da hell is wrong with this phone?!

Caroline: ?

Elena: Don't ask…

**[Elena has left the conversation]**

Caroline: Alright then, miss moody…

Katherine: My doppelganger is very childish. Then again, I suppose her friends are too.

Caroline: Oh shut up.

* * *

**Leave a review letting me know if I should continue! I'm not too sure on the formatting of this fic... If you have any suggestions let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Say it.**

Klaus: Caroline

Klaus: Caroline

Klaus: Caroline

Klaus: Caroline

Klaus: Caroline

Klaus: Caroline

Klaus: Caroline

Klaus: Caroline

Klaus: Caroline

Klaus: Caroline

Klaus: Caroline

Klaus: Caroline

Caroline: -_-

Klaus: Ah, how nice of you to show signs of life.

Caroline: What do u want?!

Klaus: You.

Caroline: -_-

Klaus: Is that too difficult for you to believe? For someone to want you?

Caroline: It's hard 2 believe a psychopath has a soft spot 4 me.

Klaus: Psychopath? We're going with cute nicknames now?

Caroline: -_-

Klaus: It's a joke.

Caroline: A bad 1.

Klaus: Oh come on now, love. It's not that bad.

Caroline: It's a terrible joke, Klaus.

Klaus: As terrible as Tyler?

Caroline: More like: Klaus-bad.

Klaus: oh, feisty! I like it.

Caroline: *rolls eyes*

Klaus: I can picture you rolling your eyes.

Caroline: Thats the point...

Klaus: Oh... Is that so? Then...

Klaus: *walks in the room, my sexy body rid of clothes*

Caroline: WTF?!

Klaus: Did you picture that?

Caroline: NO!

Klaus: I don't believe you, Caroline.

Caroline: I DIDNT!

Klaus: It sounds like you are trying to convince yourself to make yourself feel better.

Caroline: I LOVE TYLER!

Klaus: Convinced enough yet?

Caroline: TYLER & I = PERFECTION!

Klaus: #Teamklaroline

Caroline: Klaroline?

Klaus: It's a blend of our names.

Caroline: U really need a life, klaus.

Klaus: That's why I need you.

Caroline: -_-

Klaus: You must admit that was pretty cute...

Caroline: ...

Caroline: ...

Caroline: yeah it was...

Klaus: #TeamKlaroline

* * *

**Here you have it! Chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was asked to add Bonnie to this so I did! Hope you like it! If you have any requests, let me know!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Taking it to the bedroom**

Elena: Hey Bon Bon!

Bonnie: Hey E! Wassup?

Elena: Nm... Hey do u no any love-spells?

Bonnie: Depends... Who's asking?

Elena: me.

Bonnie: oh... Then no...

Elena: -_-

Bonnie: Nothing good outta that, Lena. Trust me... I no.

Elena: What's that suppose 2 mean?

Bonnie: I might have tried em...

Elena: o.O on who...

Bonnie: ... Jeremy...

Elena: WHAT?!

Bonnie: Only 2 spice things up...

Elena: Eeeeeewwww! 2 much info!

Bonnie: hehe...

Tyler: I heard sex so I came as soon as possible... Who's horny?

Caroline: Me.

Tyler: Hey there Caroline ;)

Caroline: Hey there, Tyler. ;)

**[Tyler Lockwood has left the conversation]**

**[Caroline Forbes has left the conversation]**

Elena: I dont want 2 no Y they left.

Bonnie: U no why they left tho, right?

Elena: 2 go have hot hybrid-vampire sex?

Bonnie: Good girl. XD

Elena: -_-

Damon: I heard "hot sex" so I came ASAP.

Elena: -_-

Bonnie: What do u want, Damon?

Damon: 2 satisfy ur wildest fantasies... ;)

Bonnie: How sweet of u...

Elena: Hey there, Damon... ;)

Katherine: 1 Salvatore, Elena. Make it count.

Damon: Katherine.

Katherine: Damon.

Elena: Katherine.

Katherine: Elena.

Bonnie: Katherine.

Katherine: Bonnie.

Matt: MATT!


End file.
